Reincarnation of Red: Naruto Servant's Faction
by AZ23AJ
Summary: Information and Summary Inside. Rated M for Mature
1. Information

**Reincarnation of Red or Black: Naruto Servant's Faction Challenge (Idea)**

 **Special thanks to The Sith'ari for helping me with making this challenge/idea story for others or myself to take one day. Please leave your thoughts and comments down below.**

 **Naruto, Fate Apocrypha, Fate Grand Order, Highschool DxD, and Akame ga story.**

* * *

 **Summary**

After the Great Holy Grail War and two faction of Servants are defeated, the Greater Grail saw within the veil a child that only wants happiness and kindness in his hellish life. Using the Grail and greeting the servants a second chance in life to help build the Champion of the Throne that will bring balance to not just his world and time line but others. Rated M for Mature.

* * *

 **Rules:**

1\. Naruto must not have the Nine Tales sealed into him but instead the Faction of servants.

2\. You can either use the Servants of Black or Red to train Naruto into a Hero.

3\. Pick Black Faction then Jeanne D'Arc and Sieg must be there as well to train Naruto.

4\. Pick Ren Faction then Shirou must be there as well to train Naruto.

5\. Naruto can have the Mokuton due to him being a Transmigration of Asura, like Hashirama before him.

6\. Naruto can have OP abilities but is not God like in anyway or shape.

7\. Naruto must have the Class Skills and Noble Phantoms of whatever Faction he is trained by.

8\. Naruto must have harem in his world and some from other times he visited and saved. He also must not lose a member of his harem in anyway.

9\. Naruto must see the Faction of Servants as his family and never allows his former family back into his life.

10\. If picked the Black, Naruto must wear Sigurd armor and wield Balmung and Glam.

picked the Red, Naruto must wear Incursio armor and wield a red spear called the Nine Tales of Death

12\. Naruto must leave his world for other time lines to save and full fill his duties as a Champion of the Thorn. If picked Black, Naruto will use Hippogriff to travel to different worlds. If picked Red, Naruto will use the Hanging Gardens of Babylon by using his Uzumaki home village to build the Gardens and travel to other worlds.

13\. There must be no yaoi.

14\. There must be no rape.

* * *

 **Options:**

1\. Lemons are allowed.

2\. Bashing are allowed but Naruto's former family must be banished.

3\. The writer could have story art where Naruto goes to different time lines to train and maybe go to DXDverse to help the Three Faction against Khaos Brigade. He could also be friends with Vali and Issei, almost like brothers.

* * *

 **AN: Here is something to help start off.**

 **Relationship**

 **Faction (Black)- (If the writer picks the Black Faction)**

Jeanne D'Arc (Ruler): Naruto and Jeanne share a son and mother relationship.

Sieg: Naruto and Sieg share a son and father relationship.

Siegfried (Saber): Naruto and Siegfried share a nephew and uncle relationship.

Chiron (Archer): Naruto and Chiron share a student/teacher and brother relationship.

Vlad III (Lancer): Naruto and Vlad share a nephew and uncle relationship.

Astolfo (Rider): Naruto and Astolfo share a sibling relationship.

Avicebron (Caster): Naruto and Avicebron share a student and teacher relationship.

Frank (Berserker): Naruto and Frank once shared a sibling relationship, but Naruto grows up to have feelings for flower loving berserker and she returns those feelings.

Jacki the Ripper (Assassin): Naruto and Jacki once shared a sibling relationship, but Naruto grows up to have feelings for the little assassin.

 **Faction (Red)- (If the writer picks the Red Faction)**

Amakusa Shirou Tokisada (Ruler): Naruto and Shirou share a son and father relationship.

Mordred (Saber): Naruto and Mordred once shared a sibling relationship which later formed into a relationship.

Atalanta (Archer): Naruto and Atalanta share a brother and sister relationship.

Karna (Lancer): Naruto and Karna share a brother relationship.

Achilles (Rider): Naruto and Achilles share a brother relationship.

William Shakespeare (Caster): Naruto and William share a nephew/uncle and student/teacher relationship.

Spartacus (Berserker): Not much to be say but the two have an understanding.

Semiramis (Assassin): Naruto and Semiramis share a son and mother relationship.

* * *

 **Harem (For Black and Red)**

 **Black**

 **Fate Series:**

Frank

Jacki

Nero

Tamamo

Altera

Medusa

Elizabeth

 **DXD (If the Writer wants):**

Rias

Akeno

Kuroka

Xenovia

Yasaka

Serafall

Gabriel

Sona

Ophis

 **Akame Ga Kill (If the Writer wants):**

Esdeath

Akame

Leone

Mine

Sheele

Seryu

Kurome

Chelsea

 **Naruto:**

Satsuki female Sasuke

Izumi female Itachi

Konan

Shizuka

* * *

 **Red**

 **Fate Series:**

Mordred

Nero

Scathach

Female Gilgamesh

Altera

Tamamo

Elizabeth

Medusa

Oda Nobunaga

Miyamoto Musashi

Okita

Kanto

Nightingale

 **DXD (If the Writer wants):**

Rias

Akeno

Kuroka

Xenovia

Yasaka

Serafall

Gabriel

Sona

Ophis

 **Akame Ga Kill (If the Writer wants):**

Esdeath

Akame

Leone

Mine

Sheele

Seryu

Kurome

Chelsea

 **Naruto:**

Satsuki female Sasuke

Izumi female Itachi

Konan

Shizuka


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **AN: I will start the beginning of this chapter where Naruto meet the Faction that I have picked out. This chapter is a base line to help others and get the idea on where to start if they pick a different faction from another Grail War like Fifth or Protype Grail War. Now enjoy this small prologue.**

Within the Leaf Village or Forest of Death to be on the dot has a young boy with blonde hair that is golden as the sun and blue eyes as the ocean. His cloths are worn out due to the mistreat he gets from the villagers and his so call _family_. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto's life was a living hell to remember and he had to endure unlike most children his age. His _parents_ won't him and even listen to when he is hurt or in danger. His siblings were no better, and they hurt him, being prideful and spoiled brats. The villagers would beat their hate and fears into the boy, thinking he holds the Nine Tailed Fox and he is the fox.

However, they are wrong. Naruto dose not have the Nine Tails and that hate was going to the wrong person. Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage had made a false tale about who holds the Nine Tails and that has caused the young boy to hate him even more.

Even time Naruto gets beaten by the villagers or gain some mistreatment from his so call _family_ , he will go to the Forest of Death and find peace within wild lands for some reason. He can never understand it, but he just feels happy in some forest areas or looking upwards to the sky.

Little did the young boy that he was going to met something that will change himself and everything around him as he soon falls asleep into his mindscape.

 ** _Mindscape_**

Naruto soon opens his eyes to find himself in his mindscape. For kid his age he understands a few things most kids don't understand but he can't plan on why he was here again.

Naruto would often come to his mindscape and have strange dreams of something he felt he understand and familiar to say at least. His dreams would be about seven figures that he felt contracted for some reason and feel that he knows them so how. He also feels that he will find out who they are.

"I know you're here. Please tell me what you all are? What's my contraction to you all and this place?" Naruto asked, seeing his mindscape change into a black void into church before his very eyes.

No answered came but Naruto felt a calling to him as he walked forward towards cross before him. As he walked, he kept hearing different voice calling to him.

 _"Come."_ The first voice spoked, getting Naruto to have visions of a past life of mistreatment too war that he failed to save everyone and promise to save humanity with a grand and powerful wish.

Then more visions came rushing to the blonde very slowly. He saw a life where a knight hind her gender and wanted to make her father proud, but the father didn't understand human emotions and war broke out which at the end she was killed. A picture of a knight holding a sword appeared into Naruto's mind as he walked forward and then gains a new vision.

A life of huntress that serves her goddess and followed her main wish on giving all children happiness. Her dream, wish, and herself where challenge which caused her to become a beast of herself but was saved by a hero and still held her dream close to her. A picture of an archer with a bow appeared into Naruto's mind as he stopped a for moment but kept walking for more to be show to him.

A man started from the poor life and move forward to the top. As the young warrior man reached to the top, he also had rival that challenge him in every way and fought him in their war. Their battle had the whole heavens and earth watching them that went on a few days. But he was killed but evening a second life he gained a new rival and had a fight that made his heart sing. A picture of a lancer with a powerful spear appeared into Naruto's mind.

The next vision showed the blonde a young man's life as he trains to become a hero. The young warrior lived his life as hero with a few mistakes but kept going and one day die like a hero. His second he did the same thing, live and die like hero. A picture of a rider riding his house with a spear in his hands appeared into Naruto's mind, getting close to center of the church and kept seeing more visions.

A man with a great love for writing and playing theaters of his work. The writer loved his work and wanted to kept doing his work. He did in a great war and even was happy of the ending. A picture of a man writing his stories in a book with great skills in magic appeared into Naruto's mind.

A great warrior that formed a rebellion with an army of slaves like himself and fought against the rulers that will hold the chains. He fought through many battles with his brothers in arms and die with them in the end. A picture of a massive man swings his massive sword at his enemies appeared into Naruto's mind as he started to take knee to cross before him and soon gained one last vision.

The last vision showed a woman's life has she used her skills to gain power and rule her kingdom that soon became an empire. While ruling came, but there were some sad moments such as being left and only look as a tool. However, this queen found something within a young man that wished for something that she finds odd but follow him all the way as an ally by his side. A picture of a woman working on her poisons and greatest work appeared into Naruto's mind, being the last vision, he gained.

Naruto then held his head with his hands from gaining something new and heard someone speaking in his mind.

 _"Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Berserker, Assassin…Seven main servants. Ruler…the watcher of the war,"_ The voice spoke to the blonde and gained the full pictures of the servants.

Naruto understand what was going on and whole Grail Wars and the Servants Class that take part in the war. He can't say how but he can feel it and understand.

Then within a white flash of light, eight figures appeared before the blonde-haired boy and soon felt something burning on his back, being a red sword with wings marked on his back and felt a powerful mana rushing within him.

Naruto soon saw the right figures and know that he will face something new to him. Little did he know that changes are coming.

 **AN: And done. This is what myself and others could do as a starting point. Don't worry in the next chapter I will have Naruto and Red Faction relationship** **explained** **and have a long chapter while also moving forward to seven years later. Naruto was eight years old when the story starts and will be sixteen in the next chapter just for the heads up.**

 **Finally, what do you all think so far?**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Flash-Forward**

Within a nice apartment has our blonde-haired hero resting from a good work out last night with his adoptive family he has come to love and care about then his former family. He had a body of a train fighter and still had the red mark on his back, being the mark of the Red Faction. His blonde hair had a few white streaks and his blue eyes that were sited like a snake or cat eyes. He wore a white t shirt and black boxers from sleep but will change soon enough, because he is awake and gets out of bed.

With a groan, Naruto gets out of bed and started to take a quick shower for the morning. After he was done with a warm shower, he changes into his day cloths for the day and make sure he has everything plan for later in the day. He wore a black combat shirt with a red coat that has a holy cross on each sides and other marks with it, black pants with matching combat shoes, a belt to carry a katana and short sword in its sheath at his sides with a few others in his belt's carries, and finally a red scarf wrapped around his neck.

With one look, some people could say that Naruto was the idea ninja and something new to world to wetness. That's true and the blonde will have to thank his adoptive family for everything. If it won't for them then he will never know what will happen to him. But he was happy and will keep that close to his heart.

 _"Thinking about the past Naruto,"_ A voice spoke, being a mental chat that only the blonde could and smile on who it was speaking to him.

 _"Most of the past but I am happy that it got me to where I am today, Tou-san,"_ Naruto responded through mental chat.

A chuckled could be heard and soon image of the father figure appeared before Naruto, being in spirit form, an image that only Naruto could see and no one else. This was Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, Ruler and leader of the Red Faction, and the adoptive father of Naruto Tokisada.

 _"That's good to hear but should you get going soon Naruto? The Ninja Academy should be starting, and the today is the last day,"_ Shirou said, reminding Naruto of today.

Naruto nodded his head and said, _"Quite right. I should get going."_

The blonde-haired teen soon got his stuff for school and head out from his apartment for the academy. As Naruto was heading towards to the academy, he was being followed by three people. Two ninjas and one pale eyed stalker.

 _"Yo, Naruto, your stalker is watching you,"_ A voice said, being Saber of Red or Mordred as she appeared at the blonde's side.

 _"Which one? I have a few Mo-chan,"_ Naruto said with a smirk on his face and already know who was watching him.

Mordred smiled with a small laugh and said, " _True but that pale eyed girl gives me a bad feeling the way she looks at you."_

Naruto shrugged his shoulder and understand that. He knows that Hinata Hyuga has a mad crush to him that cause her to be his stalker and earn some bad thoughts of her. He doesn't mind but maybe she can talk to him instead of watching from afar like a stalker and then the two could be friends. But now it just some odd thoughts to her and that's all folks.

 _"Moving on, I should get going and maybe afterwards I can treat you, Mo-chan, to a good class meal,"_ Naruto said, getting Mordred happy.

As soon Mordred left, the blonde kept walking until he made it to the Ninja Academy to see his fellow classmates taking their seats for class and their last day as well. Naruto doesn't have many friends in the academy while rest don't care, and some were prideful brats that he will never call siblings. He was fine with that.

Naruto took his seat next to his friend and one of the people that cares about, Satsuki Uchiha. The blonde and the heiress met many times during their childhood towards their teen life as friends and one day could lead to something.

"Good morning, Satsuki-chan," Naruto greeted his best friend with a smile.

"Morning," Satsuki greeted back with a small smile on her face to her friend and crush.

The two talk for a while, getting some attention and thoughts of two that one day could be a couple. Ino Yamanaka was one of them and good friends to the two. She will see the two talk more then anyone and happen to be a good friend/fellow heiress with Satsuki. The light blonde-haired young woman could see that Naruto was something new and saw that he wasn't a normal being but was fine with him and the two were still friends.

Before the two friends could talk more, someone came running in, thinking he is a badass and someone should bow to him to be his servants. This was Menma Namikaze, Naruto's _little brother_ and someone that is very prideful brat. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore an orange with black pants jumpsuit.

"Hey asshole! Get out of my seat! Satsuki-chan is to seat with me, her future husband!" Menma called out to Naruto, who didn't listen to him and caused Satsuki to glare at him.

And, a big asshole to others. Yep that's Menma for you.

Being Satsuki's husband is nutshell idea and something to earn a girl into his pants. Menma has a mad lust after the Uchiha Heiress to the point on telling the villager of their relationship and future. Marriage. The Uchiha and their future heiress don't like that not and won't allow it.

This has caused Naruto to help the Uchiha and Satsuki for helping him when he was young and fining a good apartment to stay at.

"In what world I am your wife, Menma-baka. My parents, older sister, and clan members won't allow it. So, move on," Satsuki said but that didn't stop the asshole at all.

Menma walked up to the Uchiha's Heiress which caused Naruto to glare and created sparks of fire in his right hand. Ino saw this and know that something bad was going to happen. She will have to be ready to back her friends when the time comes.

"Don't be like that baby. I am way better then that piece of filth and my parents agreed with the marriage. The Namikaze and Uchiha clan will have a good heir one day from us, so, let's start," Menma said as he was about to force kiss Satsuki but was stopped and thrown backwards from a powerful force.

Someone of the students don't know what happen next but only Satsuki and Ino know what happen. Within a quick second, Naruto got up from his seat and throw a right fist into Menma's cheek, sending him flying through the classroom and slammed into a wall. His glare was shaper and anger fill his eyes to kill this fool in front of him, but that anger was stopped when the two heiresses held his hands and caused to sigh.

"If I see you doing something like that or forcing yourself onto Satsuki-chan again…I will kill you where you stand," Naruto said with his voice harden and glare flashed at the black-haired teen.

Menma only nodded with groan in replied but won't give up and went to his seat up front.

At this time the next Namikaze walked in, being Mito Namikaze. She had long red hair tied into a phony tail and blue eyes. She didn't need to be a mind reader and know what happen to her brother. This happen a lot. Menma would say something to either Naruto or Satsuki that upsets one of them. She has nothing against her brother and wished the whole family could be hole, but she knows that won't happen.

Mito sighed as she took her seat and books out for the day.

With Naruto, he had finally calm down with Satsuki and Ino helping him. They know what pain his former family has done to him and has more on from them, but they still think that can use him like toy as they wish. They are wrong and will find out soon enough but moving on.

 **Time Skip**

After Ninja Academy was reaching it's end time, some of the students pass with flying colors and gain some respect from others. Naruto, Satsuki, Ino with her friends, and some others pass as well. The three were outside the academy to get ready for a night out.

"I can't believe that the Hokage will allow his son to pass his ninja test evening he didn't pass the school and got a high score," Ino said, not liking the idea of Menma passing or the Hokage allowing it.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said, "Its just the way it is Ino. We can't change it and that shows that Menma-baka stills needs training wheels in his life to overcome things in life."

"Guess you're right. So where should we eat to celebrate?" Ino asked.

"Anywhere you want Ino," Satsuki answered, getting a nod from Naruto and two follow their friend to a good place to eat.

As the walk kept going, Naruto started to mental chat with a fellow people.

 _"That wasn't so bad. Just some tests and skills that you already can do with your eyes close,"_ The first spoked, being Rider of Red or Achilles.

 _"True but most of female ninjas make me sick. They give Huntress a bad name if Lady Artemis was around,"_ The second spoked, being Archer of Red or Atalanta.

 _"Agree Nii-san, Nee-san. Most civilian do have guts but some of them are fan clubs that want to follow something,"_ Naruto said, agreeing with his brother and sister figure.

 _"People follow what they follow and like,"_ The third voice spoked, being Lancer of Red or Karna.

 _"True, I follow something that help made me who I am and very grateful for,"_ Naruto said with a smile on his face of the life he has and was enjoying.

Three heroes smiled as they fade way to allow their brother to enjoy his celebration with his friends, but something happen as Naruto saw a familiar figure before him. It was one of ANBU ninja that watched over blonde as a friend and protected him when he was young, Neko.

"Is there something wrong, Neko?" Naruto asked, wondering what was going on.

"The Hokage has request you to see him, Naruto," Neko answered, already having the idea that something bad was going to happen.

Satsuki and Ino could also see that something bad was going to happen and know that their friend hasn't done anything wrong.

"Why does the Hokage want with Naruto?" Satsuki asked with her eyes narrowed.

"H-he didn't say. Just demanded of Naruto U- Tokisada to see for important meeting," Neko replied.

"I see then. I'm afraid you will have to tell Hokage that I won't be coming to his social meeting," Naruto said his answer and kept walking forward with his friends by his side.

"I will tell Hokage your answer, Naruto," Neko said with a smile underneath her mask which the blonde could tell.

Satsuki and Ino follow Naruto to a good place to have dinner and rest a bit for mid afternoon before going home.

"You know that the Hokage will come after you, Naruto?" Ino questioned, wondering what her friend was doing.

"I know. That's why I want him to come to me. If someone wants to talk me then he or she should come to me and not send their follows to come. I don't like that, and I would like to spend time with my friends instead go to a meeting," Naruto answered his reasons.

The two girls smiled as they enjoy the rest of their time with Naruto at the place to eat some of the food that the Leaf Village must bring out.

 **Small Time Skip**

"Good night Naruto-kun, Ino," Satsuki said, waving good bye and heading out for home.

"Good night Satsuki, Naruto," Ino said, waving her good bye and walked towards her home.

"Night girls," Naruto said with a smile as he headed back to his apartment for the night.

The celebration was good, and the blonde made some plans for what's to come. What plans he has in mind will come soon enough but first he wants finished with dinner before turning in for night. Naruto senses his morning stalkers, causing him to sigh and started to trance with his pointer finger a magic mark on his door, keeping anyone out from getting in or hearing anything from his apartment.

Focusing and allowing one his adoptive family to come forth, Naruto open a portal from his inner spirit world or mindscape and allowed the Saber to come out for the night. Mordred smiled and took a set on the sofa.

"So, blondie what's for dinner?" Mordred asked as she kicks back and relax.

"Mid-eastern food with some rice and eggs. Karna-nii-san told me about it from some time now and today is a great day to try it out," Naruto replied as he got some things out to cook and placed a cook book down in front of him.

The Saber of Red smiled as she relaxed and watched Naruto cooking their dinner up and could not help herself in remembering the years on watching the little boy that goes to be a man. The two blondes first had a sibling relationship but as the years go by their sibling feelings for each other are changing into something else.

What is it will be up to them but for now the who will enjoy dinner and rest for the night.

Little did Naruto, or his adoptive family know that something was going to happen and one clan/family will be the cause of it.

 **AN: In the next chapter Naruto will leave the Veil to his first world to save which is in the Poll Vote and before that he will face his greatest challenge yet…. which you all will have to wait for.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Void**

 **AN: At the end of this chapter I will have Naruto's harem out for this story with a bonus to enjoy. Now enjoy.**

Within the apartment, soft purrs and moans can be heard as the two blondes sleep in a nice and relaxing bed. Naruto was sleeping in his night cloths with his arms wrap around the waist of the blonde next to him. Mordred was sleeping against the blonde with her arms wrap around his neck and their bodies were up against each other. The two blondes had slept the night in each other arms to the morning and they promise to tell the other their feelings to one another, but this was a start and good one to begin with.

"Naru-kun it's time to wake up," Mordred said as she pokes the blonde's cheeks.

Naruto groan a little to see a pair of green eyes looking back at and smile on who it was.

"Morning Mo-chan," Naruto greeted the blonde-haired Saber before him.

"Morning blondie. I take it that we are enjoying ourselves," Mordred teased with a smirk.

Naruto blushed a little and said, "I guess we are, but I think we should get going before Kaa-san taunts you again or tease us even more."

Mordred sighed in understanding and not wanting to meet the blonde's adoptive mother figure due to her not liking her. She understands as the two got up out of bed and go about their day but not before the two spoke again.

"Mordred?"

"Naruto?"

The two blondes spoke at the same with small blush but stopped and Naruto said, "You go first."

"Alright…what are your feelings for me, Naruto?" Mordred asked with her blush on her face growing.

Naruto was taken back of this sudden question and thought careful on how to answer this question. He had feelings for Mordred as an older sister but that change over the years as he grows up to his teens to this moment, he wasn't so sure. The blonde thought and soon had answer ready.

With Mordred, she could see that Naruto was in deep thought on how answer her question and will wait. She knows that Naruto won't hurt anyone he cares about and work some things out. She had feelings for the blonde when they first met and started out as siblings but as the years went by, she grains strong feelings for him.

"To be honest Mordred, I had feelings for you when I was young. At first, I thought it was just a sibling relationship, but it grows into something else as the years went by…and yes, I do have feelings for you, Mordred. Not as siblings but a strong feeling to you as something else," Naruto answered with a calm smile on his face, causing his blush to lighten up a bit.

Mordred was taken back of Naruto's answer but smile that he accepted her feelings and he shared his feelings for her. Before the blondes knew it, they were close to each other and press their lips against the other, sealing their feelings up. The pair kissed normally before going deeper with tongues and fought for control which it was draw. The two broke off for the need of air, panting and had a deep blush on their face.

The blondes smile at each other and were about to speak, but someone appeared and said, _"Oh my, this is something to see."_

Naruto and Mordred blushed in abasement as they broke off to see who came out. It just happens to be Naruto's adoptive mother and Assassin of Red, Semiramis.

 _"I never image my son will fall over a wild cat. What an odd pairing?"_ Semiramis commented with a giggle into her right hand.

"Kaa-san!" Naruto said with a blush on his face that his adoptive mother found out so soon.

"You got a problem with that old hag," Mordred said with her eyes narrowed.

The Saber didn't like Assassin for many reasons but tries not to fight her for her now soon to be boyfriend.

Semiramis shrugged and said, _"Nothing, but you will soon call me mother if you two get married one day."_

"In your dreams!" Mordred snapped.

Naruto sighed, knowing he must stop a fight and said, "Kaa-san, Mo-chan, no fighting please. I love Mordred for who she is and will like you don't push her buttons, Kaa-san."

 _"I will try my best my son, but no promises and I happen to be happy for you with your new relationship,"_ Semiramis said with a small smile on her face.

Naruto smile at his mother's support of his relationship and will do her best to not fight his girlfriend. Semiramis loves her adoptive son and enjoys on helping him like a mother should. While she didn't what a mother love is due to her own mother leaving her and she vowed to help the blonde at the best she could. It worked out and was happy as the years went by.

Soon enough Assassin of Red faded away, going back to the blonde's mindscape and leave the two allow for now.

"I should get going as well. We can hang out later, Naru-kun," Mordred said, having little time to say in real world.

Naruto know that and would like Mordred to be his servant for her to stay longer. He knows the all about the summoning and had the Command Spells, which marks him as a master to command a servant or more.

"I could have you as my servant if you want Mo-chan," Naruto offered, making the Saber smiled of his kindness.

"I will think about it. See you later, Naru-kun," Mordred said as she fades back into her boyfriend's mindscape to gain her energy.

Naruto smiled as he took a shower, get dress, and do a few things for Saturday.

 **Time Skip**

As Naruto was working on his flower garden that Karna and later Ino show him how to set up, growing great flowers. He finds doing some garden work was one of things that relax on a Saturday and had other hobbies such as, gardening, reading, and writing to pass the time. All of them were relaxing but something was going to happen as the blonde heard someone coming.

"Hey brat! Get up! The Hokage wants to see you!" An ANBU ninja shouted at the blonde, wearing a bear mask.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he clipped some leaves off the flowers and said, "I already told Neko that I won't visit the Hokage if he keeps on sending his wild mutts to get me. If he wants too to talk to me then he should come, see me himself."

Bear growled as ran up to the blonde and force pick him up by grabbing his shirt, trying to scare him but didn't work as he kept a calm look on his face.

"You will listen to your Hokage, Demon brat. I will kill you right now if the Hokage wants too but he told me to bring you back. However, he didn't say in one piece," Bear said with smirk underneath his mask.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and could senses a deep rage coming from within the ANBU ninja, knowing he will have to fight but it will be easy for him. He sighed as he used his right to grab the risk and pulled the hand away from him.

Bear grunted in pain as the blonde put strength into risk, close on breaking it and soon fall onto his knees in pain.

"Be carful what you wish for, Bear-san. The next time you threated me…I will break more then just one risk," Naruto said.

"What ris-…Hahah! Son of a bitch!" Bear asked but was cut as the blonde broke his risk in two and screamed in pain as his risk broke, holding it together.

"That's why," Naruto replied as he put his jacket on and made his towards the Hokage's office, knowing he no choose on this one.

He could only hope things don't get out of hand but with his luck it might get out of hand and who knows what will happen next.

 **Small Time Skip**

As Naruto made his way towards the Hokage's office, he avoids some bitchy people that won't let him in and was soon at the font doors. He heard some people were talking and could guest who they are which made him sigh, knowing this talk will take longer.

The blonde knocks the door once, waiting for a second and the door open to allow him in. He then saw the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, his wife Kushina Namikaze and finally the old toad fool Jiraiya. Yep this was going to be a long talk.

"Naruto, you finally arrive," Minato said with a smile.

"What do you want Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked with a blank look that creep some people out.

"Naruto, please drop the titles. Your father just wants to have word with you about the Ninja Academy and some future," Kushina said as she walks forward to Naruto, but the blonde put his hand up to stope her.

"I will not, Kushina-san. My answered goes to Hokage-sama and I would like to know why I was called here all the sudden," Naruto said in monotone voice, keeping himself together.

Kushina was taken back at this and didn't know why her son was acting this way. She knows it was bad to leave him out on not training him but Menma and Mito need training due to them having the Nine Tales sealed within them. She hoped that Naruto will understand but no and she had little thought on the full truth on what's going with her now former son.

"Hey brat, your parents just want to talk to you. Show some respect damn brat," Jiraiya said, showing a deep disliking to the blonde.

"Respect is earn not given, Jiraiya-san. Let's get this meeting over with, I have some things to do afterwards," Naruto said as he took his seat, waiting for the Hokage to speak.

Minato shook his head and moved on while leaving a very mad fog looking at the blonde in front of him. He hoped his son will go along with his plan on making the Leaf Village great and see the big picture on why he was left out. Like Kushina, he had no idea on what was going on or what he has done to Naruto, but he will find out soon enough.

"Right, so Naruto I heard that you are top of your class and going to be the Ninja of the Year. Menma says your cheated and have punched him in the face. Is this true?" Minato asked.

"So that why I am here? Not good call, since my teacher can tell you that I didn't cheat on my tests and Menma got what's coming to him when he tried to force himself onto the Uchiha Heiress," Naruto answered, seeing this meeting was stupid so far.

"Naruto you hurt brother and must applies to him. He has the right since Satsuki is his girlfriend and no need to be jealous young man," Kushina said, scolding.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kushina which caused to be scare and turn pale of his harden eyes.

"First off, Satsuki is not Menma's girlfriend and is stupide to think he can calm her like a toy he can play. Second, since when that spoiled brat is my brother…. or a better question to ask. Since when we are family?" Naruto asked

"Now Naruto that's-," Minato said but was cut off by the blonde.

"If I was your son, Hokage, Kushina-san. Then what is my favorite color? What are my hobbies? Who are my friends?" Naruto asked, getting the two to be in deep thought and cause a center toad to get angry with him.

Both Minato and Kushina tried to speak to answer the questions but soon found out they had none, and they had neglected their son over the years. When was the last time he lived at their home and the changes that happen to him? They should have noticed it eight years ago when he stopped asking them and moved out of their house.

Minato looked down on the ground in shame while Kushina cried out tears on what they have done. This caused Jiraiya to finally lose it as he grabbed Naruto by the throat and started to coke him, not caring his former student was watching and just wanted to kill the brat in front.

Naruto didn't even blink and was not pain what so ever from the old man coking him. He gathered up his mana to be in his hands for an attack and show his true strength.

"O Agni," Naruto chatted as he unleashes a powerful flame mana burst, causing Jiraiya to hold his right arm in pain as it was being burn alive and caused everyone to widen their eyes in shock.

The flame sphere soon died out with Naruto having no damaged and glared at the three fools.

"The next time you touch me again, O Foolish Pervert Toad of the Leaf, I won't hold back. And too Minato, Kushina, know this: I am not your son. I never have been and never will be your son. Nothing you can do or say that will change my mind. We are not family. I have a family that is way greater then you and will stay true to myself of the path I walk. Pray we never meet again," Naruto said as disappeared in blue dust of energy, leaving the fools to themselves.

Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and the workers were left with shocking news of what Naruto could do and has done. Many things will shake them and will rock some attention but the young soon to be hero was ready for what's to come to him as he was planning on leaving this damn village once and for all.

 **Time Skip**

As Naruto packed up his things for a month worth and make sure somethings are taken care of. Like sending letters to his friends and people that care about him and will miss him when he leaves. He has little choice now, but he promises that he will return and break the chains that hold his village to be damn.

Naruto was told all time ago by his adoptive family that when he comes at the age of sixteen, he will need to leave and fulfill his duties to the Throne of Heroes as it's champion and save other worlds then his own. He promises that he will return to his home world but now he has his duties to live up to first.

It will be a long path ahead of him, but he has faith that he is not alone and will do fine.

Once packing and locking his place was done, Naruto made sure his drovers send his letters to people that care about him and head out. He was lucky that he got ride of the seal his foolish father placed onto him a long time ago and was now a free bird that will leave his cage for good.

Naruto know a few places and villages he may go but one stay to him and has the means for him to leave this world for another one. He still sighed, knowing this was hard for him as used the cover of the night to leave the Leaf Village and pass the guards.

As the blonde jumped from tree to tree, leaving the grounds of the village he come to hate and finally was free to due his duties to the Throne. Before he could go any more, he was stopped and listen to his adoptive parents on what's to come.

 _"So, you are ready for your responsibility to the Throne, Naruto?"_ Shirou asked with the Assassin of Red by his side.

 _"Yes Tou-san. After a meeting with the fools has me thinking of leaving and get start with my path,"_ Naruto replied.

 _"I see. You know that once you take your path and go to another world, there is no going back,"_ Semiramis said, after seeing what happen that caused her adoptive son to leave the village to start his path.

Naruto know that if he stays in his world or that damned village any longer, he won't have a good time to leave his world for another to start his path and responsibility to the Throne of Heroes. Once he starts his path, there are little chance he will come back to his world. That will be judged by the Throne and the Grail if he can go back. He will miss the people that care about him, but he still has to go and will do it.

"I know, Tou-san, Kaa-san. I know when I start, there is no going back. I will miss the people I care about, but I know I will meet them again and I have to fulfil my responsibility to the Throne and Grail," Naruto said with small smile on his face, having his mind up and ready for the path he must take before him.

This caused Shirou and Semiramis to smile of his answer and mature for what's ahead him. The other Servants of Red were proud of him and were ready to help their host for his first step to start. The pair soon hugged the blonde which he returns the hug as the pair fade away back in his mindscape.

Naruto smiled with tears of happiness in his eyes but wrap them away and kept going to where he needed to go to help him leave his world.

 **Small Time Skip**

After a long day of no rest and making his way to an old village of his bloodline, Uzumaki Village. This village was in ruin from the Second Great Ninja War by the Cloud and Stone Village to strike at the Leaf Village. And this ruin village shall help becoming something new to the Champion of Throne to leave his world, the Veil to take a big step towards a new world and start of his path of a hero.

 **ANN: Now I have some news to share and let's have other Narutos out. Later the harem down below. Here you go.**

 **Naruto Dragon Arc (Black Faction): Same as Naruto (Red) and goes same world as his counterpart. Just ask me if you want to take this challenge and we will talk.**

 **Naruto Emiya (Blue Faction/Fifth Holy Grail War): Going to Rwby and idea challenge up for take.**

 **Naruto Ainsworth (Gilgamesh): Unknown but one can't be so sure.**

 **Naruto (Red) Harem:**

 **Fate Series: Mordred. Nero. Scathach. Female Gilgamesh. Altera. Tamamo. Elizabeth. Medusa. Oda Nobunaga. Okita. Kanto. Mashu (Satsuki's Servant). Alexandria female Alexander (Izumi's Servant).**

 **DXD (If the poll goes to DXD world): Rias. Akeno. Kuroka. Xenovia. Yasaka. Serafall. Gabriel. Sona. Ophis**

 **Akame Ga Kill (If the poll goes to AGK world): Esdeath. Akame. Leone. Mine. Sheele. Seryu. Chelsea**

 **Naruto: Satsuki female Sasuke. Ino. Izumi female Itachi. Konan. Shizuka (Maybe two or three more with some ideas needed)**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 A New World P1**

 **Final Poll Vote and winner is…Akame ga Kill!**

 **AN: Naruto will have his harem updates and will be show later.**

Naruto wonders around the ruin village of Uzumaki Village and marks the landscape with a few magical marks for the ritual to take place for something big. He had everything he needed for the ritual to take places. The landscape was big enough, village size was great enough with some good room, the marvels works great with some add on, and overall works out great for him.

 _"This just might work,"_ Naruto thought as he started to sign the final landmark for the ritual to begin.

The whole Uzumaki Village was soon covered in purple magic lines as a ruin circle size the whole buildings out. The village was transforming slowly before the blonde's eyes and this ritual will take a while but he has time to wait and get wait for the ritual to be completed.

The blonde then made his towards an old shrine to honor the Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu. The Uzumaki honor the gods very well and it looks like the goddess was their favorite to honor. He wonders if the Leaf Village find him here, but he shrugged his shoulders and can go anyway.

Naruto sat an old chair, using some magic to rebuild it and took a seat to gather his thoughts up.

 _"Kaa-san how long will it take for the gardens to be done?"_ Naruto asked as his adoptive mother appear before.

Semiramis looked around the ruined village, humming in though and saw some promise within the old village for what her son has plan.

 _"Hmm, hard to say but everything is need and I could say maybe three days at least. The gardens take a long time to do and the ritual needs a good amount of supplies. This village has all of that and within three days it should be done, Naruto,"_ Semiramis replied.

"Good," Naruto mumbled with a small sigh escaping his lips which got his mother's attention.

Semiramis could see some trouble with Naruto and know what it is.

 _"You miss them, don't you?"_ Semiramis questioned.

 _"Yes. It will some while before I see them again, but I have faith we will see them again. Now I must be ready for whatever world I face,"_ Naruto answered as he got up and went to his bags, getting a few things out for a couple of nights.

Semiramis sighed and said, _"Very well, the other servants and I shall be on standby for anyone foolish ninjas coming to find you, my son."_

Naruto nodded as he watched the Assassin of Red going back to his mindscape and leave the blonde to set a few things up. Its been while since he lived in the wild, but he still had skills and train in the wild to keep him in shape.

The blonde brought the maps to see where a good forest to hunt or a village to gain some supplies to help him for a few days, maybe gain some money. He soon found that the Wave Village was close by and small enough for him to work at.

It has been a week since Naruto left the Leaf Village and he had little idea of what's coming to him.

 **Time Skip**

Naruto travel to nearby village, Wave Village and started to fish for lunch. He needs to keep himself busy for the next three days for the ritual to finish up and travel around a little won't hurt anything or anyone. As he was setting up his net out to catch some fishes, he started to think back on what he was told a while ago about the Holy Grail War and the Servants being summoned to fight along side their master. He then told that was possible for a Grail War to start in the Veil and maybe outside it as well.

Naruto doesn't like the whole Grail system or killing over masters. Like what if their master and servants formed a bound then it was destroyed during the fight. Anything can happen, the blonde hopes that a Grail War doesn't come to the Veil and sighed in thought but hey anything can happen and moved on as he got his fish for lunch.

Naruto started a small fire to cook his fish and eat his well-made lunch for the afternoon before walking towards the Wave Village to gain some supplies for a few days. He was lucky he packed a lot of money he gained over the years from small jobs.

As the blonde walked towards the village, he heard someone fighting and could sense some charka being used a lot. He wonders what was going and started to make his way to an open area where a mist was covering the area which was odd.

 _"This mist is a jutsu and fight is going on within inside,"_ Naruto thought as he draws out his short sword out of its sheath.

This short sword was different from any other sword, having a red sited eye in the center and short chain at the end of the hilt. Naruto had made this sword at a good weapon shop and add some mage craft into the sword for some things to work for him and for what he learned from his uncle figure.

Putting mana within the sword, the eye shined and started the transformation into its host body. Then the sword fades away as a silver dragon like armor come onto Naruto. The armor had yellow eyes, black and grey suit with armor, and a grey cape. Then he placed his right hand, summoning a sword within red bolts of lighting and soon Claret came out to wield.

Naruto dashed into the mist and number a good thing out as he ran into the mist to be ready.

 _"This Mist Jutsu is not poison but a cover up to hide whoever is using it and cause a scare. Hmm, so a Kiri ninja is here, maybe one the Seven Swordsmen due to them using mist before going in for the kill. I don't what Swordsmen I will be facing but I will need to be careful as I don't know who yet. And I might need some help. Mo-chan, it looks like you will be my first servant after all,"_ Naruto thought, remembering his time reading the Bingo Book to Kiri Top Dangers Ninjas and what his girlfriend's history with a child assassin using mist.

"Mordred, I might need your help," Naruto said, using his mana to open the void and summon his first servant ever within his faction.

Soon enough the blonde-haired knight comes out of the void within Naruto's mindscape and appeared before her boyfriend as his Saber Class Servant. She now wore her battle knight armor and wielded her own Claret.

"Yo, Naru-kun! I take it that you want me to kick some ass," Mordred said with a grin underneath her helmet, looking forward to fight.

"Quiet right Mo-chan but first let's clean the air," Naruto answered with a grin of his own, putting the mana into his sword and cause some crimson lighting to spark.

Mordred know what her boyfriend was doing and started her own sword for the same thing. Soon the two swords were full of red lighting and rise high in the sky to clear the air from the mist.

" **Crimson Lighting** ," Naruto and Mordred said in union as their sword unleashed a surg of lightning and wind around them to the area, blowing the whole mist out of the area to show who was in it.

The mist was blow way, shocking the swordsman and the ninjas of sudden trick.

As soon Naruto and Mordred saw who it was, they were upset of who it was and had little choose in leaving. The pair saw Team 7 and their teachers, being Mio, Menma, Sakura, and Kushina and Kakashi. This caused some deep anger, but he shook it off and soon saw small team he never thought he will see here. Satsuki and her older sister, Izumi which cause some form of happiness within the blonde, but he can't worry about it now as he had a swordsman to deal with.

The Konoha teams were shock on who was here, and it was Naruto as there was a mix reaction to happiness, sadness and anger. Satsuki was both happy and anger as she's going to slap him for leaving even, she did get a letter from him and kiss him. Later to her surprise, her older sister has a crush on them. well their mother always teases the two say when 'I'm going to get my grandchildren', making the two blushes.

Zabuza stood there in shock as someone got rid of his mist and saw two people one look like a carbon copy of the Yellow Flash and an armor person.

"Zabuza the Demon of the Mist an A-Rank missing nin fail to kill the 4th Mizukage," Naruto said with a bored look.

"So, you know about me," Zabuza said.

"Well when you read the Bingo Book a lot, you learn a lot from it," Naruto said.

"Naru-kun can I handle him?" Mordred asked her lover.

Naruto made a thinking pose and answer her, "Sure, knock yourself out."

Mordred had a shit eating grin on her face and charged right at Zabuza and was already in front of him. She did a downward slash with her sword with him blocking the attack, but he grunted at the power behind her attack.

The two started going at it but Naruto knows that Mordred was holding back. He walks toward the Konoha group and that's when Satsuki marched right up to him to fo one thing first. She slapped his face.

"Okay, I think I deserve that," Naruto said as he rubbed his cheek.

"You damn right you do," Satsuki said, before she calms down to grabbed and kissed Naruto on the lips.

 _"Oh my? Another girl that likes Naruto,"_ Semiramis said, seeing Satsuki adding tongue.

 _"Oh boy, looks like are son is going to have a harem,"_ Shirou said as he shook his head and chuckled at this.

Naruto soon kissed back, having his tongue battling with Satsuki and placed on her butt making her moan in the kiss.

Everyone was blushing while Menma was looking at Naruto with anger as he was kissing his woman. Satsuki separated with a blush on her blush her face and Naruto rested his head against hers.

"And you deserve that as well as I like you a lot." Satsuki said with a sigh as she grains some air.

"I couldn't hold it anymore."

Izumi giggled at her little sister and walked up to them. Izumi was a beautiful woman as she has a figure that any woman to have as she has fair skin, long tone legs, a heart shape face but the noticeable thing was the two marks on the side of her nose. She has EEE-Cup breasts and a juicy plump butt with black eyes and long black hair that is tied into a ponytail.

"Ara, Satsuki can you save me some," Izumi said as she cupped Naruto's face and kiss him to his shock and everyone else.

"Holy crap." The servants yelled on seeing this.

Konoha Team 7 was in shock on seeing this as they saw Izumi separating from Naruto. He was blushing like hell of such a kiss and was more passion than her sister's.

"I do have feelings for you Naruto as well." Izumi said but watch the fight between Zabuza and Mordred.

"And who's the armor person?" The mature woman asked, pointing at the Saber.

"Her name is Mordred and she's been calling the 'Knight of Treachery' but don't say that to her. She forgave her 'father' after she found out on what her father wanted to do," Naruto said as he watched the fight.

"And you might have to share with her as she my girlfriend as well."

The two looked at him and about to say something but they heard Zabuza scream that cut them off. The Mist nin was flung back into a tree and was barely standing as he breath heavy.

"Damn woman, you're fucking strong." Zabuza said.

"Thanks! I was train when I was young. So, any last words!" Mordred asked.

Before Zabuza say anything, he was hit by three Senbon in his neck and dropped on the ground. Then two female hunters Nin's appear beside the body.

"Thank you for slowly him down." The white-haired girl said.

"We've been following him for some time," The black-haired girl said.

Mordred narrow her eyes behind her helmet as Naruto told her and the others about the veil world. When she was fighting, she senses two people watching the fight and they made their move when she's about to finish the man. Now the Saber of Red believes that these two are working for this man.

"Really? Then take the man's head off as it is your job or you two are working for him?" Mordred offered, causing the two stiffen.

The white-haired girl launches white objects from her fingernails which Saber knocked away with one hand and look up to see they were gone.

"Damn their gone. Oh well, there's next time," Mordred said, placing her sword on her right shoulder.

Mordred started to walk back to her boyfriend as she did notice both Satsuki and Izumi kissing Naruto. She didn't care as she's bi and the thought of her with another girl made her blush. She finally made it in front of Naruto and gave him a two-finger salute.

"Hey Naru-kun, beat Zabuza but he got away with two fake Hunter-nins," Mordred said.

"Don't worry about, Mordred. With the damage you done to him, I say two weeks for him to be fully heal," Naruto said.

"Then that means we have time to train ourselves to be ready as those two fake Hunter-nins might be high-Chunin to low-Jouinin levels," Izumi said.

A bright light appeared around Mordred and her armor was gone. Now she was wearing her revealing red battle clothing she was wearing underneath it.

"Izumi what's the problem?" Naruto asked.

Izumi decided that when he left, she took her sister as her student and train her in her Sharingan and did a joint team to protect Tazuna to build the bridge but on the way to Wave and were attack by the demon brothers and defeated them. Tazuna lied and told them that Wave was suffering by a businessman name Gato, so they decided to help him and his homeland out.

Naruto thought and answered her. "I'll help out, but I might summon some help."

"So, you're going to summon other servants." Atalanta said.

Naruto stood there and he breathed in and out and four magical circles appeared in front of him. They were four female figures appeared in front of him, being his two Sabers, Archer's and Lancer.

"Are you our Master?" They asked in unison.

"Yes I am." Naruto said.

"I am Saber but my true name is Nero Claudius." The look alike of Mordred said.

"I am Saber but my true name is Altera or Attila the Hun." The tan skinned girl said.

"I am Archer, but my true name is Gilgamesh." The blonde said.

"I am Lancer, but my true name is Scathach." The purple haired girl said.

Everyone looked at this and was in shock as they saw Naruto just summon four people, but they pale as they felt the power coming from them.

"Naruto how did you do that?" Satsuki asked.

"That's a secret Satsuki." Naruto said as Mordred and his servants followed him.

The Konoha group followed them both Wave and the Elemental Nations will feel the power of Naruto and the servants.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Wave**

 **Wave**

The trip to Wave was somewhat pleasant for Naruto at least as he was getting constantly getting questions on the women he summon and the blonde hair girl was getting bombarded by Kushina in her swordsmanship and Menma being an ass asking her out which he got a metal fist to his face by her. They finally made it to the town and they saw the poor state of the people there as Gato is draining the village dry and this piss Naruto off.

They finally made it to Tazuna house and they met his daughter Tsunami and his grandson Inari but Naruto can see the dead look in the boy eye's as the boy said that they were going to die. Kakashi and Kushina decided to train the others and how are they're going to train them is well for them to do tree walking exercise to give them more chakra control and this made Naruto, Satsuki and Izumi looked at the two with stun expressions on their faces. Now they were in the middle of the forest as Naruto left Gilgamesh watching Tazuna while he was on the bridge while Nero and Altera were watching over Tsunami and her son as both Mordred and Scathach were with him.

"Now we're going to show you on how to climb a tree." Kushina stated.

She walked up to a tree and applied chakra to her feet and started to walking up the tree as Sakura looked at awe at the famous Kunoichi as Naruto, Satsuki, Izumi looked unimpressed as both Mordred and Scathach looked bored as Kushina walked back down.

"And that how you walk a tree." She said with a smile. "Now you try."

"This will be easy." Menma said

With a cocky smile as he ran up the tree but the tree trunk caved in and he fell down on his ass which made Naruto, Mordred and Satsuki were laughing their ass off while Mito, Izumi, Sakura (which is shocking) and Scathach giggling at this.

"Wow Menma that was pathetic and you were train by the four of the strongest of the village and you can't walk a tree?" Naruto said as he was wiping his tears as the servants in his head were to catching their breath.

Menma glared at him. "Oh yeah then you do it."

Naruto shrugged his shoulder and started to walk up the tree as he reached the top but he wasn't alone as Satsuki was up the top as she knows tree walking and water walking as well as she's being teach on other things.

"It was the first thing they should have taught you when they were training you but they didn't." Naruto shouted down to them.

Kushina looked down in shame on how powerful her eldest son has become. She, Minato, Jiraiya and Tsunade train fool's gold while Naruto was diamond in the ruff as Naruto surpass his former sibling maybe them as well. Naruto got back down from the tree and left with Mordred and Scathach as Izumi took her younger sister to train her more with her Sharingan.

 **Tazuna House**

Dinner was served but there was a lot of food thanks to Nero as she asked Gilgamesh to summon some food which she did and Nero made a feast as she loves to cook. Now they were all sitting down eating as Nero said she will give some of it to the people in town for free.

"Why?" Inari asked them.

"Why what" Mito question the boy.

"Why are you even trying so hard? You're all going to die." Inari stated

"Look kid Gato is a coward that hides behind his money and thugs so he's nothing." Naruto replied.

"You don't know anything or the pain I feel." Inari mutter.

"What was that?" Naruto growled at the brat.

"I SAI YOU DON"T UNDERSTAND ANYTHINY AND THE PAIN I FEEL" Inari yelled at Naruto.

The room was silent and Inari cowered in fear at the huge killer intent that was coming from Naruto as the said blonde was glaring at the brat.

"You think I don't understand pain 'boy' oh you're a fool as MY own PARENTS neglected me for my siblings for a stupid prophecy and was hated by everyone in the village sans for a few. So don't tell me that you understand pain you little brat as there are people out there have it worse than you." Naruto explained.

Naruto stood up and left the house as he wanted to leave and let out some steam. Kushina was in tears, Mito was sad, Kakashi looked down in shame as his sensei family is torn apart, both Izumi and Satsuki sigh sadly while Menma didn't care that's when he spoke.

"What a bitch! I mean come on…" Menma didn't finish as Satsuki punch him in the face.

"Shut the fuck up you little shit." Satsuki snapped at Menma as she left as well to train and maybe find Naruto.

 **Forest**

Naruto walked through the forest as he destroy a few trees to calm down and now he was walking to an area to mediated but heard some singing. Naruto followed the source of the song and saw two girls in two different kimonos.

The first girl has long black hair, pale skin and large dark-brown eyes as she has a slender figure, CCC-breasts and a nice firm butt as she was wearing a pink kimono. The second girl as has pale skin, long white hair tied into a ponytail, green eyes as she has the same figure, breasts size and butt as the other girl as she was wearing a pure white kimono.

Naruto notice that they were picking herbs and he knew that they were for healing and now knows that they're were working for Zabuza as the two fake Hunter Nins but he decided to make himself known.

"You two have lovely voices." Naruto commented them as they were startled by him. "I'm sorry I'm just admiring your song."

The two girls looked and saw Naruto and couldn't help but blush on how handsome he and this made Semiramis started to tease him.

"It's okay and thank you" the white hair girl said.

"No one never heard us before." The brown haired girl said.

"My name is Naruto! What are your names?" he asked them.

"My name is Haku." The brown haired girl said.

"The name is Kagura." The white haired girl said.

"What lovey names you have, so what are you two doing out here?" he asked as he already knows.

The two blushed at his comment but Haku decided to tell him.

"We're picking herbs for healing to heal our friend." She said.

"Do you have any friends Naruto?" Kagura asked him.

"I do have a few." He answered back

"If you have someone precious that you want to protect, then you become truly strong." Haku said.

"Then this person is your precious person then?" Naruto said as he got up as he left them but he said one more thing. "Tell Zabuza to get better as Mo-chan wants a rematch."

Naruto left as both Haku and Kagura were in shock as Naruto knew that they were working for Zabuza so they gather their baskets and went back toward their hideout. Naruto was walking back to Tazuna house but he heard someone that sounded like Menma so he decided to see where his stupid brother is.

He found his brother but he saw something that made his blood boil as he saw Menma using his Chakra Chains to chain someone up and that someone is Satsuki and her mouth was gagged by a chain as her pants and blue panties were pulled down to her knees. Menma's pants were pulled down to his knees stroking his member as he had a sick smile on his face.

"Now you bitch! You're going to be mine and I will make you feel really good and I took dome drugs to make my sperm more potent to get you pregnant." Menma said as he was ready to enter her.

Hot tears were streaming down her face as she was about to get rape by the Fourth Hokage son as she felt the tip of his member probing her pussy. But she didn't felt him entering her as she heard him choking and saw Chakra Chains wrapped around his neck and saw who it was and it was Naruto.

Naruto used his Chakra Chain to choke his brother as his brother's Chakra Chains let go of Satsuki as she scramble to her pull her panties and pants up as Mordred and Naruto other servants were already in front of her to protect her as Naruto mentally commanded them to come. Right now Naruto was beating the shit of Menma in every inch of his body and he didn't care if he killed the shit as Menma is going to die. Naruto summon his sword and ready to behead Menma but he didn't have the chance to do it as Chakra Chains warped his arm and it was his former mother.

Kushina, Kakashi, Izumi, Mito and Sakura were at the area and Izumi saw her younger sister crying and she rushed to her side and knelt before.

"Satsuki what's wrong?" Izumi question her.

"Men… Menma tried som… something big sister." Satsuki choked sob.

Feeling a sense of dread in Izumi stomach but she decided to get the answer her sister. "What did Menma tried to do?"

"He tried to rape me" Satsuki broke down crying in her older sister's chest.

This shocked everyone in the area sans for Naruto and the Servants. Kakashi was in shock on what his sensei son try to do as well Sakura look was the same both Mito and Kushina had the look of horror on their faces on what their son/brother tried to do. But Izumi she was pissed off as she glared at the down brat with her EMS active and ready to turn the boy with her black fire but Kushina stop her.

"Get out of my way Kushina?!" Izumi order the red haired woman.

"Please wait Izumi! I know you're mad but you have to understand…" UNDERSTAND?!" Izumi cut her off.

"Oh yeah I understand Kushina! As your little brat of a son TRY to RAPE my younger sister! Do you know that my FATHER will have Menma's head for this?" Izumi explained which Kushina flinch at this. "I want you and your team gone and want another team to take your place." She was walking back to her younger sister but spoke one more time. "Thanks to Menma I believe my little sister doesn't want to be a ninja now after this incident as she will be too terrified."

Izumi went back to her sister side with Naruto as Satsuki was being hugged by him and crying in his chest. When word gets out when Menma try to rape the Uchiha heiress the Uchiha want the boy's head after this incident.


End file.
